ALT MAJ ? (send help)
by Karelyss
Summary: Ce n'était pas nécessairement le nombre d'abonnés ou de vues qui l'intéressait. Non. Ce qui lui importait, et c'était ce qu'il avait à peu près réussi à accomplir, c'était d'être le meilleur. Et d'être reconnu comme tel. YOUTUBER GAMING AU. OS. Kagehina. ((CADEAU DE NOËL POUR ITANNYA.))


**nd/a : on dirait que dès que j'écris du point de vue de Kags, il faut que ce soit presque crack! ou du moins super cringy et vaguement humoristique. Et quand j'écris du point de vue d'Hinata, il faut que ce soit super dramatique. Si quelqu'un trouve pourquoi, éclairez-moi svp.**

 **nd/a2 : j'ai vécu des émotions avec le format de cette ! #$% de fic. Le site n'accepte pas les "a commercial" donc tous mes messages twitter se trouvent ridiculement dénudés. Ni les liens, donc les liens vers les vidéos, on oublie aussi. ;_;**

 **nd/a3 : cette fic est très vaguement inspirée de BTS "lets play for keeps" de kaythebest sur ao3. Je disclaimer quand même, parce que c'est vrai.**

* * *

ALT + [MAJ]↑ + ?

La vérité, c'est que Kageyama était très bon aux jeux vidéo.

Pas bon, pas même _doué_ , comme disait sa mère, entre ses dents, aux soupers de Noël en famille lorsqu'elle tentait d'expliquer pour lui aux autres membres de la parenté ce que c'était qu'une chaîne YouTube, ou même ce qu'étaient tous les cadeaux bizarres ressemblant vaguement à un arsenal astronaute qu'il recevait sous le sapin. _Oui, il passe tout son temps là-dessus, je sais, mais c'est parce qu'il est doué. Et puis, ça l'occupe_.

Il s'en était rendu compte assez vite. Quand, à cet âge ingrat qu'était 13 ans, à la recherche de hacks, il avait découvert l'univers des chaines YouTube, ça ne lui avait pas pris longtemps avant de comprendre que son niveau était largement supérieur à tous ceux dont il regardait les vidéos par ennui, ou par curiosité. Au début, ses montages étaient merdiques, il se devait de l'avouer. Il avait même supprimé sans regret ses quelques premières vidéos après les avoir re-regardées, une fois qu'il était bien installé dans la sphère de l'internet, avec une horreur muette.

Il était très bon. Ce n'était pas se vanter, c'était simplement un fait : sa popularité ne résidait définitivement pas dans son humour ou dans son charme hors du commun, comme certains autres gamers, mais dans son talent. C'est tout. Il avait été vaguement surpris, au début, de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait franchi la barre de la centaine de milliers d'abonnés. Mais ses vidéos étaient utiles, il l'admettait lui-même, alors pourquoi donc être surpris ? Et puis, qu'était-ce que tous ces nombres qui s'accumulaient sur son écran ? Des vrais gens ? Ce n'était pas si facile que ça à réaliser quand on avait quinze ans, qu'on n'avait aucun ami, qu'on venait de s'acheter la X-box One et qu'on ne savait pas où et comment partager son enthousiasme.

La première fois qu'il fut confronté à la réalité de ce qu'était réellement YouTube comme plateforme de diffusion, c'était dans un magasin de jeux usagés au coin de sa rue.

Il était venu revendre une vieille console dont il ne se _servait plus, arrête d'accumuler tous ces gadgets inutiles s'ils ne te servent à rien Kageyama, on est pas dans un débarras mais dans une maison ici_ , et alors qu'il regardait tranquillement les nouveautés derrière le comptoir, deux ou trois autres clients entrèrent.

Une fille parmi eux, avec des broches et un chandail d'Attack on Titan, fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Elle tapa l'épaule de son ami, à qui elle murmura quelque chose, et cet ami en question s'exclama fortement :

― Mais t'as raison ! C'est Kags0000 !

Kageyama avait senti tout son sang se glacer dans ses veines, crispant ses doigts sur la boite qu'il était en train d'examiner. Quoi ?

― Hé, l'avait accosté avec excitation le type, salut, on adore tes vid―

Kageyama, jetant pratiquement la boite sur l'étagère, sortit à toute vitesse du magasin. S'enfuit ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Mais il n'y remit pas les pieds pour les presque deux mois qui suivirent.

La vérité, c'était aussi que, tout aussi bon qu'il était aux jeux vidéo, il était _terrible_ à toute forme d'interaction moindrement sociale.

Il était rentré chez lui, le cœur battant dans les tempes, songeant sérieusement à supprimer cette stupide chaine, tu parles d'une idée débile en plus, c'était ridicule, et si en plus des gens maintenant se mettaient à le reconnaître, que Dieu le garde, si ça arrivait _devant ses parents_ ou même _à l'école_ , valait mieux en finir toute suite. Une chance, Kageyama n'était pas du genre impulsif, et il se laissa le temps d'y songer. Un jour, deux jours.

Dans ce temps-là, il lisait avidement les commentaires, prenant chacun d'entre eux avec le plus grand sérieux. Il était au beau milieu d'une série qu'il avait commencé sur The Last of Us, et après quelques jours sans avoir posté de vidéo, plusieurs personnes s'inquiétaient déjà.

 _T passer ou ?_

 _À quand la partie 4 ?_

 _J'adore tes vidéos, merci pour ces démos, je comprends mieux maintenant ! Prévois-tu continuer la série ?_

Ces commentaires lui avaient laissé un drôle de sentiment dans le creux du ventre. Lui qui pouvait manquer une semaine d'école sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et voilà que quelques jours sans activité lui valaient déjà des inquiétudes ? De vrais gens ? Qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?

Il n'avait pas supprimé sa chaîne. Et avait posté la partie 4 dans la nuit qui suivit.

…

Maintenant, c'était autre chose. Kageyama avait 18 ans, ça faisait trois ans qu'il postait assidûment sur sa chaîne, et depuis qu'un type en ligne lui avait proposé de faire des sous-titres en anglais pour ses vidéos, il pouvait maintenant dire qu'il était un _vrai_ youtubeur. Il avait même reçu, récemment, de YouTube lui-même, un petit truc par la poste pour souligner son million d'abonnés. Ça l'avait fait sourire.

Il faisait même de l'argent. Bon, il n'était pas millionnaire, mais c'était assez pour justifier à sa mère qu'il ne se trouve pas un job dans les commerces des environs et que les soirées qu'il passait devant des écrans soit à jouer, soit à faire du montage, n'étaient pas simplement _une perte totale de temps_.

C'était une passion comme une autre, se disait-il. Quelques fois maintenant, des gens dans la rue l'avaient reconnu. Il n'était pas habitué, mais il ne s'enfuyait plus en courant maintenant. Il était même capable d'articuler quelques paroles intelligentes. Parfois.

Et puis, ce n'était pas nécessairement le nombre d'abonnés ou de vues qui l'intéressait. Non. Ce qui lui importait, et c'était ce qu'il avait à peu près réussi à accomplir, c'était d'être le meilleur. Et d'être reconnu comme tel.

Car il n'était pas _drôle._ Il était _bon._ Il était le meilleur.

Plusieurs fois maintenant, il avait été invité dans des conventions, pour faire des tournois avec d'autres youtubeurs. Il acceptait, même si le multiplayer n'était pas sa plus grande passion, et gagnait évidemment. À chaque fois. Depuis deux ans, il était invaincu, et s'il n'était pas celui avec le plus haut nombre de vues, il était maintenant au moins reconnu et respecté sur la sphère de gaming Japon, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Plusieurs grands noms lui lançaient des piques humoristiques dans leurs vidéos ou même sur les réseaux sociaux, et si au début Kageyama en avait été déstabilisé, il comprenait maintenant que c'était la chose qui s'apparentait le plus à de l'amitié dans leur milieu, et il était même capable d'en sourire, et parfois d'y répondre.

Et puis il avait de la chance, les gens de son école, dans le coin reculé de province où il était, ne semblaient pas être passionnés des mêmes choses que lui, car personne, dans toute sa scolarité, ne l'avait reconnu. C'était tant mieux.

Son train de vie lui plaisait. Il menait une double-vie, se sentant parfois vaguement comme Hannah Montana en marchant dans la rue, sans que personne ne lui porte d'attention. De toute façon, de ses deux vies, il était facile de choisir celle qui lui plaisait le plus.

Il avait simplement hâte de finir enfin l'école, pour pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à sa chaîne. Amorçant sa dernière année, la fin étant presque palpable, il reçut l'annonce de ses parents comme une douche froide.

― Kageyama, voyons. Tu _vas_ aller à l'université.

Son père avait même ri, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Il devait trouver ça très drôle.

― Il n'a jamais été question d'autre chose, avait-il ajouté.

Kageyama eut beau essayer de protester, de s'indigner, ses parents avaient toujours été meilleurs que lui pour tout ce qui était éloquence et persuasion. Quand ils s'y mettaient à deux, en plus, il n'avait aucune chance. Son père avait fini par s'impatienter.

― Kageyama, écoute, avait-il déclaré d'une voix sans appel. C'est bien beau toutes tes petites vidéos, tu en feras autant que tu voudras, mais tu auras un diplôme à l'université. Après, on ne t'embêtera plus. Promis. Mais un diplôme, c'est le minimum. Et le débat est clos.

Ce fut le début de la guerre froide.

…

Kageyama était maintenant assez populaire pour ne plus avoir le temps de lire tous les commentaires qui étaient postés sous ses vidéos. D'ailleurs, il avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que très peu d'entre eux étaient pertinents. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il postait une nouvelle vidéo, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, dans les heures qui suivaient, de regarder les commentaires défiler, répondant quelque fois à certains d'entre eux qui avaient trait à des questions techniques sur le jeu.

La première fois qu'il tomba sur ce commentaire, il n'y fit pas attention.

 _Salut Kags, je pense que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à cette chaîne, elle devrait te plaire : SmollHinatries-10. Bisous, j'adore ta chaîne !_

Beaucoup de commentaires étaient des promos, il comprenait, ça ne l'irritait plus. Mais il n'allait pas non plus regarder toutes les chaînes qui lui étaient proposées, il n'en viendrait pas à bout. Pourtant, avec une insistance grandissante, il remarquait que beaucoup de gens lui parlaient de la même chaîne en boucle.

 _As-tu vu la dernière video de SmollHinatries-10?_

 _hé kags est-ce que tu connais SmollHinatries-10 c'est une chaine recente il a fait une vidéo sur ce meme jeu je pense que tu devrais la regarder tu vas mourire de rire_

 _Likez si vous aimeriez voir une vidéo récation de Kags à SmollHinatries-10! Moi je paieraies pour voir ça hahahhahaha_

Kageyama avait froncé les sourcils.

Un soir où il s'ennuyait tout particulièrement, il reçut un commentaire sur Twitter qui le chicota.

 _Kagssssz je te paries que tu n'es pas game de faire un battle COD contre smollhinatriestwitter._

Ça, ça irritait Kageyama.

Tout le monde savait bien que Kageyama détruirait n'importe qui à COD. Tout le monde. Il soupira avec agacement et cliqua sur le lien menant vers le profil du fameux compte smollhinatriestwitter.

L'avatar était une photo un peu floue d'un type, en fait non, de deux types qui semblaient se battre pour être dans la photo. En regardant de plus près, Kageyama remarqua qu'en fait, c'était plutôt le contraire. Un type, avec des cheveux roux, tout sourire, semblait trainer de force l'autre type, aux cheveux blonds, dans le selfie avec lui. C'était l'autre qui se débattait.

Rapidement, il défila sur le compte, qui était principalement composé de retweets obscurs, probablement des _insides jokes_ , de memes, et de promotion de la mise en ligne de nouvelles vidéos. Kageyama, peu intéressé, perdit patience et décida d'écrire directement à smollhinatriestwitter.

kagssssz : smollhinatriestwitter est-ce que tu es moindrement doué

C'était de la provocation, Kageyama le savait. Mais parfois, ça le prenait. Et puis, il était fatigué de tous ces commentaires. L'autre lui proposerait surement un battle, que Kageyama gagnerait, et puis ce serait fini, on n'en parlerait plus. Sauf que la réponse qu'il reçut, sans attendre très longtemps, n'était pas exactement celle à laquelle il se serait attendu.

smollhinatriestwitter : kagssssz nope

Déjà, la réponse de l'autre était retweetée à la tonne, et Kageyama fronça les sourcils.

C'était qui, ce type ?

Fatigué, il regarda l'heure. Il était déjà minuit. Il mit quand même ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il allait regarder une vidéo et régler la question une fois pour toutes. Puis, se coucher. Il devait filmer une vidéo demain et il avait un examen, en plus.

Il cliqua sur une vidéo un peu au hasard, datant de quelques semaines, reconnaissant le jeu dont il était question. Toutes les vidéos ou presque étaient intitulées sous la forme suivante : HINATA ESSAIE : ZELDA ou HINATA ESSAIE : HALO

Une intro musicale très colorée s'afficha sur son écran. Kageyama cligna des yeux. C'était tape-à-l'œil, mais au niveau du montage, impeccable.

Un type au cheveux roux, avec des yeux en amande, assis sur un divan, en angle, salua la caméra avec un sourire éclatant. Kageyama le reconnu comme devant être Hinata, sur la photo twitter. Une voix hors-écran commença alors à parler.

― _Ça tourne_ , disait la voix, qui était celle d'un garçon aussi. _Aujourd'hui, tu essaies… Inside. Dis tes impressions._

Hinata se gratta l'arrière de la tête et rigola en expirant une bouffée d'air. Il avait l'air franchement excité.

― _Ça a l'air compliqué_ , dit-il, _mais je suis sûr que ce ne l'est pas tant que ça._

― _On va voir_ , objecta la voix.

Le jeu commença. Kageyama vit, devant ses yeux, ledit Hinata jouer à Inside. En fait, _jouer_ , c'était un bien grand mot. En une heure (découpée adroitement au montage, ne conservant que le moments marquants, Hinata devant être conscient qu'il n'y avait pas grand intérêt à le voir tourner en rond indéfiniment), il n'était toujours pas rendu où Kageyama avait été capable de se rendre en 10 minutes.

Bon, Kageyama saisissait à peu près l'intérêt.

Hinata était, complètement, absolument, totalement nul. Il était une merde.

C'était humoristique.

Mais Kageyama connaissait le concept, ce n'était pas nouveau, et il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui différenciait cette chaîne des autres avec à peu près le même but. Certes, le garçon n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Kageyama avait envie de rouler des yeux, c'était toujours accrocheur, une jolie personne, sur YouTube. Mais pas de quoi gagner l'oscar de l'originalité.

Lorsqu'Hinata fut sur le point de mourir et de perdre, Kageyama, tout d'un coup, comprit.

Hinata se ramassa en situation critique, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné ses terribles choix stratégiques, et il paniqua. Dans un élan de désespoir, il paniqua. Littéralement. Poussant des cris de sincère terreur, appuyant sur n'importe quels boutons, essayant presque physiquement de se bloquer des tirs ennemis, Hinata finit par mourir d'une mort facile, sous le rire sans pitié du type derrière la caméra. Même Kageyama, devant l'intensité du désespoir dans les yeux d'Hinata se retournant vers la caméra, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais alors.

Après un regard sincèrement tragique à son ami, Hinata sembla revenir à la réalité. Et, voyant que l'autre était en train de se moquer de lui, au lieu de se fâcher, son expression changea. Et.

Il se mit à rire.

Et Kageyama se figea dans son siège.

 _Oh._

C'était un rire franc, débordant de pureté et de joie sincère, comme ceux des enfants, qui n'avaient encore rien vu de la cruauté du monde. En riant, les yeux en amandes du garçon se plissaient jusqu'à disparaitre complètement, et son corps se plia en deux sous l'effet de l'hilarité. Le type derrière la caméra, riant de plus belle, zooma sur la tête rousse de son ami, qui, riant encore, essaya de bloquer d'une main la caméra.

Kageyama, encore secoué par la vue d'une telle effusion de rire, eut du mal à payer attention à la finale de la vidéo.

― _C'était Hinata, qui est moi, en fait, qui essayait Inside. On espère que ça vous a plu, et on se reverra la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle tentative sur un jeu que Kenma choisira. Dis Salut, Kenma !_

― _C'est bon_ , dit le type derrière la caméra.

― _Il est gêné_ , justifia Hinata _. Et coincé. Allez, à plus !_

Et la vidéo se termina.

Kageyama regarda son écran en silence quelques instants. Il alla regarder la description de la chaîne.

 _Kenma est passionné de jeux vidéo, et apparemment, je suis tellement nul que c'en est amusant. Je suis un phénomène de foire et lui, il édite et se marre. C'est son idée à lui. Désolé pour tout._

Et apparemment, c'en était en effet amusant, car Hinata, et Kenma, car c'était clairement une chaine partagée, bien qu'ayant lancé leur chaîne au début de l'été seulement, avaient déjà plusieurs milliers d'abonnés. Impressionnant, considérant que leurs vidéos n'avaient, à proprement parler, aucun intérêt pour les gamers.

Kageyama cliqua sur une autre vidéo.

Hinata salua la caméra en secouant les deux mains vigoureusement, un grand sourire au visage.

― _Salut tout le monde, aujoud'hui j'essaie pour vous Undertale. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce jeu alors je suis très excité_ ―

― _Qui t'en a parlé ?_ coupa Kenma en voix off. _Certainement pas moi._

Hinata leva une paume en l'air pour signaler qu'il ne comprenait pas la pertinence de l'intervention.

― _On s'en fout, de qui m'en a parlé,_ répliqua Hinata.

Kenma zooma sur les yeux fuyants de son ami.

― _Ce serait pas ce type, le blond, le fils-de-la-collègue-de-ta-mère―_

― _Mais non― mais tu vas arrêter de me parler de lui tout le temps, un jour ?_

― _C'est toi qui parle tout le temps de lui―_

Kageyama roula des yeux. On n'était pas dans un game play ?

― _Ça suffit, on est dans un game play,_ coupa Hinata en riant et en faisant mine de donner une claque à la caméra.

Kageyama fronça les sourcils.

― _Donc,_ dit Hinata en se ressayant, le fantôme d'un sourire toujours sur les lèvres alors que le rire de Kenma résonnait en arrière. _Je disais― Undertale._

― _Un instant_ , coupa Kenma, qui était définitivement de bonne humeur ce jour-là, _il y a quelque chose que tu dois montrer à l'Internet avant de commencer, je crois._

Kageyama fronça encore les sourcils. Hinata aussi.

― _Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Kenma décrocha la caméra de son trépied et la prit dans la main. Il quitta le visage mi-confus, mi-amusé d'Hinata pour baisser la prise de vue sur ses pieds. On entendit Hinata éclater de rire hors-écran. Kenma zooma sur les chaussettes d'Hinata. C'était définitivement des chaussettes de Noël, rouges, avec des lutins dansants. Hinata tira plus haut le bord de son pantalon, insérant son visage dans le plan de la caméra, en levant et baissant les sourcils de manière séductrice.

La caméra se secoua dans la main de Kenma sous l'effet de son rire, et Hinata éclata de rire aussi.

Kageyama jeta un coup d'œil à la date de publication de la vidéo. Elle datait de la mi-juillet.

Il sentit un drôle de tiraillement dans son estomac.

…

Il n'aurait pas pu vous dire pourquoi. Mais il passa le reste de la nuit à écouter les vidéos d'Hinatries-10. Il avait beau se dire que c'était assez, qu'il continuerait demain, c'était une espèce d'addiction. Il comprenait internet, maintenant. Il comprenait.

Hinata était nul dans absolument tous les jeux. Mais il les essayait avec passion, sans se laisser démonter par l'échec de toutes ses tentatives précédentes. Quelques fois, Hinata volait la caméra de Kenma, pour des raisons diverses, et courrait après lui dans la maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, qui était celle de Kenma, il l'avait dit à un moment donné. Dans sa plus récente apparition, Kenma avait une repousse sous ses cheveux blonds, des yeux des chats, une peau pâle. Il correspondait à son attitude plus posée, presque taciturne, en opposition totale avec Hinata, qui à lui seul pouvait servir de lumière suffisante pour les plantes d'intérieur tant il avait d'énergie.

Au travers de leurs différentes vidéos, Kageyama finit par comprendre qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, que Kenma avait un copain nommé Kuroo qui, à son grand désespoir, n'avait aucun intérêt pour les jeux vidéo― _c'est pour ça qu'il se rabat sur moi pour ses vidéos, je suis qu'un second choix, tu parles d'un meilleur ami_ ―, que Kenma était plus âgé d'un an qu'Hinata et était déjà à l'université, en graphique et design.

Il comprit aussi qu'Hinata était quelqu'un d'extérieur, qui n'avait aucun électronique chez lui― _ma mère est une vraie parano, elle dit que les ondes sont mauvaises pour la santé_ ― et que c'était ce pourquoi, avant de rencontrer Kenma, il n'avait jamais touché à un jeu vidéo de sa vie. Et qu'il était, à la grande surprise de Kenma, de Kageyama, et de tous les abonnés― mais pas à la surprise d'Hinata, qui regardait la caméra d'un air satisfait et complice― absolument incroyable dans les jeux vidéo physiques, comme Dance Revolution ou tous les jeux sur la Kinect.

Il était quatre heures du matin, le soleil commençait à poindre. Il était temps d'aller se coucher. Mais avant― une dernière vidéo, juste une.

…

En tournant sa vidéo, le lendemain― de Dragon Age, la deuxième vidéo sur trois qu'il avait l'intention de publier là-dessus―, avec seulement deux heures de sommeil dans corps, il se rappela soudainement d'Hinata, qui avait essayé le jeu durant l'été, et qui avait pris deux bonnes heures pour se rendre après l'introduction, que Kageyama venait de terminer en quelques minutes, et rigola un peu.

Puis, il se rappela que la caméra tournait, et qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle dans le jeu présentement pour justifier son éclat de rire. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

― Désolé, j'ai eu une trop courte nuit, se justifia-t-il en tirant sur des engeances ennemies d'une seule main. Et je pensais à― enfin. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la chaîne d'Hinatries-10, c'est assez amusant, en tout cas― vous avez été plusieurs à, virtuellement, tenter de faire l'équivalent de me l'enfoncer dans le fond de la gorge― je vais vous laisser le lien dans la description, si ça vous intéresse. Bon, là on est entré dans le temple louche, il faut sûrement trouver un objet quelconque―

En éditant la vidéo, il se mordit la lèvre, en se demandant s'il ne devait pas simplement couper le moment où il riait sans aucune raison. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des promos, ou à parler d'autres chaînes autrement que sur Twitter, et ça se remarquerait. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. C'était sa chaîne, après tout.

…

Le lendemain fut une journée assez normale. Il se leva, seul dans la maison, sa mère étant déjà partie au bureau et son père étant depuis quelques semaines déjà absent pour son travail. Il se fit du café, mis des glaçons dedans pour qu'il refroidisse plus vite, prit ses affaires et alla à l'école. À la fin de la journée, il rentra chez lui, reçut un texto de sa mère lui disant de se commander quelque chose à manger car elle reviendrait tard, et commanda ainsi de la pizza.

Il s'assit, mâchouillant une pointe, devant son ordinateur. En attendant qu'il s'allume, il décida d'aller sur les réseaux sociaux sur son cellulaire. Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant que smollhinatriestwitter avait parlé de lui dans deux tweets, qui maintenant avaient des tonnes de retweets.

smollhinatriestwitter : wow! salut à tous, milliers de nouveaux abonnés! update : ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on soit aussi bons que kagssssz

smollhinatriestwitter : kagssssz on est quand même très flattés, mille mercis !x1000

Kageyama resta un moment à fixer son écran. Il se sentait vaguement embarrassé. Pourtant, il devrait se sentir fier, non ? Que grâce à lui, à lui seulement, le nombre d'abonnés d'Hinata ait triplé en une nuit ? Il fronça les sourcils et ferma son téléphone, sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Ah, à quel point détestait-il les interactions sociales, même virtuelles.

Il termina sa pizza, et prit une bonne demi-heure à composer, effacer, et re-composer sa réponse.

kagssssz : smollhinatriestwitter plaisir

…

Il aurait bien suffi à Kageyama que c'en soit assez et que ça se termine là, mais, dès qu'il vit que Hinatries-10 avait publié une nouvelle vidéo, il cliqua dessus avec une rapidité franchement embarrassante.

― _Bonjour à tous, ici Hinata, avec le fidèle Kenma derrière la caméra, toujours au poste. Dis salut, Kenma._

Une main s'agita vaguement devant la caméra.

― _Bon, alors, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont des nouveaux par ici, alors moi et Kenma, on veut vous accueillir en bonne et due forme. Viens par ici. Allez._

Hinata semblait sur le point de se lever pour agripper son ami par le bras et le trainer de force sur le divan avec lui, mais Kenma, avec un soupir et un « _on dit Kenma et moi_ » le rejoignit avant que l'intervention de la force ne soit nécessaire. Il portait un pull noir qui semblait deux fois trop grand pour lui, les manches si longues qu'on ne voyait pas ses mains. Il s'assit à côté d'Hinata, qui lui donna une grande tape sur la cuisse en guise de remerciement, un énorme sourire au visage. Kenma lui jeta à peine un regard et se frotta la cuisse alors qu'Hinata se remit à parler.

― _Donc, comme on vous l'avait annoncé, on avait l'intention de faire une vidéo un peu spéciale lorsqu'on atteindrait les vingt-mille abonnés. Sauf que― et bien sauf que vous avez été tellement rapides, en une nuit en fait― et les vingt-milles sont maintenant loin dernière nous, donc tout ça s'avère un peu désuet._

Hinata jeta un regard à Kenma, en riant un peu, et Kenma hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

― _Alors bon, on voulait simplement prendre un moment pour vous remercier, vous tous, les nouveaux comme les anciens― merci d'être là et de nous soutenir, et puis―_

Le sourire d'Hinata était si éblouissant que Kageyama eut presque un mouvement de recul pour se protéger les yeux.

― _Un merci tout particulier à Kageyama de la chaine Kags0000, de nous avoir mentionné dans sa dernière vidéo― vraiment, Kenma a failli s'évanouir quand il a vu ça, il est ton plus grand fan― aïe―!_

Kenma les yeux ronds comme des billes, avait frappé Hinata un coussin, le son amorti résonnant avant qu'Hinata n'éclate de rire en essayant de se protéger, ce qui lui valut deux bons coups de coussin de plus.

― _Arrête, aïe, je rigole― mais c'est vrai, tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! C'est bon, j'arrête, j'arrête. Bref, merci à vous tous, et on passe maintenant à la vidéo. Aujourd'hui, j'essaie pour vous…_

Kageyama, les yeux fixés sur son écran, resta figé durant les deux bonnes minutes qui suivirent, avant de recommencer la vidéo du début pour être sûr de ne pas avoir halluciné.

Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois que les gens parlaient de lui dans leurs vidéos, au contraire. Mais― quelque chose dans les vidéos d'Hinata et de Kenma semblait si réel― si authentique, et c'était peut-être ce qui faisait la particularité de leur chaîne, après tout― que de voir Hinata prononcer son nom (le même Hinata dont le rire résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Kageyama lorsqu'il essayait de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir) faisait naitre de drôle de palpitations à l'intérieur de lui.

Qu'était-il sensé faire, maintenant ?

Répondre par twitter, encore ?

Répondre dans une vidéo ?

Répondre en commentaire ?

En message privé ?

… Ne pas répondre du tout ?

?

Il se passa les mains sur le visage et grogna fortement contre ses paumes. Pourquoi internet était-il si compliqué ?

Il décida de se résigner à une banale réponse twitter.

Il attendit d'ailleurs quelques heures, oui, pour ne pas avoir l'air désespéré, oui.

kagssssz : smollhinatriestwitter j'espère que ça ne t'aura pas valu trop de coups

Quelques secondes après, il reçut une notification de réponse.

smollhinatriestwitter : kagssssz j'ai vu pire, merci ಥ_ಥ

Kageyama se sentit sourire, fermant son téléphone, content que tout se soit déroulé sans trop de malaise et que l'épisode soit finalement clos.

Ou du moins, le pensait-il.

…

Le compte d'Hinata fut, dans les jours qui suivirent, incompréhensiblement, bombardé de questions. Très peu pertinentes, de l'avis de Kageyama, qui, s'il les avait reçues, n'y aurait probablement pas répondu. Mais en même temps, c'était peut-être pour ça que les gens ne les lui envoyaient pas à lui.

gendu16eoooo : smollhinatriestwitter kenma est fan de kagssssz !? et toi tu connaissais avant tout ça ?

smollhinatriestwitter : gendu16eoooo oui mdrrr il ne l'avouera jamais

smollhinatriestwitter : gendu16eoooo et non je ne connaissais pas sa chaîne autre que par kenma qui en parlait qq fois

zeldaLOLmariobrosskyrim : smollhinatriestwitter penses tu pouvoir battre kageyama de la chaîne Kags0000 un jour mdr

smollhinatriestwitter : hahaha nooon il est bien trop bon (avec du travail assidu peut-être un jour)

pokedexeuh3131 : smollhinatriestwitter regardes tu quelques vidéos de kagssssz maintenant ? comment tu trouves ?

smollhinatriestwitter : pokedexeuh3131 oui toutes bien évidemment haha et il est incroyable #goals

itannya1997loser : smollhinatriestwitter LOL tu devrait pt prendre des lessons de kagssssz cest une bonne occaz hahaha

smollhinatriestwitter : itannya1997loser ahahah ça ne me dérangerait pas;)

Kageyama faillit échapper son téléphone sur son visage, couché sur son lit qu'il était. Il le rattrapa maladroitement et cligna des yeux.

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé même vouloir dire ?

Il reçut une abondance de tweets enthousiastes sur le sujet, de gens lui envoyant des captures d'écran de l'échange, lui demandant de donner des leçons à Hinata et de les filmer, lui demandant de répondre à Hinata à tout prix. Kageyama soupira et décida d'ignorer le tout et de s'endormir.

…

jolove93 : smollhinatriestwitter comment tu te sens de te voir si rudement ignoré par kagssssz ?

smollhinatriestwitter : jolove93 HAHAHAHA ça va, je m'en remets peu à peu

smollhinatriestwitter : je pense qu'il est simplement gêné

…

Et bien, croyez-le ou non, pas une seule des vidéos qui suivirent sur la chaîne de Hinatries-10 ne fit pas allusion à Kageyama et à sa chaîne d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même le principal intéressé avait du mal à y croire.

La première fois, c'était tout simple, presque inaudible pour un viewer non-averti, mais pas pour les milliers d'abonnés que Kageyama et la chaîne d'Hinata avaient en commun. Ni pour Kageyama lui-même, d'ailleurs, qui faillit s'étouffer en entendant Hinata marmonner, alors qu'il s'efforçait de trouver comment sortir d'un château quelconque dans Skyrim :

― _Bon sang, par où on sort, merde, 'me semble que c'était pas si difficile dans la vidéo de Kags0000, pourquoi est-ce que ce l'est quand c'est moi qui― argh_ ―

Alors―ok. Hinata de la chaîne Hinatries-10 regardait ses vidéos. Comme un million d'autres personnes. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Pas de quoi, vraiment.

Une autre fois, alors qu'Hinata était en plein combat (en train de se faire démolir) à COD, Kenma, cherchant clairement à le déconcentrer, l'interpella :

― _Dis, Hinata. Tu sais qui est le champion de Call of Duty au Japon ?_

Hinata fronça les sourcils, mais laissa tout de même échapper un éclat de rire.

― _Ouais,_ dit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur la télévision où il se faisait tirer dessus et le visage crispé dans une expression assez comique sous la concentration. _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

Kenma prit une seconde de silence, et Kageyama pouvait presque le sentir sourire derrière la caméra.

― _Si tu avais quelque chose à lui dire maintenant, ce serait quoi ?_

À cela, Hinata ria, confus, se retournant vers Kenma un quart de seconde, et ce fut assez pour qu'il se fasse atteindre par un tir. Il retourna aussitôt au jeu, murmurant un _merde_ assez paniqué.

― _Alors ?_

― _Maintenant, là ?_

Kenma eut un petit rire, et on se doutait qu'il devait hocher la tête en arrière-plan. Hinata secoua la sienne de droite à gauche.

― _Attends,_ dit-il en tirant n'importe où sans aucune technique.

Puis, il se retourna vers la caméra, pour une seule seconde, le temps d'envoyer un clin d'œil avec un sourire complice rapide. On entendit Kenma exploser de rire en arrière et Hinata se plia en deux, secoué d'éclats de rire lui-aussi, se cachant le visage dans les mains. Sur l'écran de la télévision, on vit qu'il venait de mourir. Encore.

Kageyama, malgré son cœur qu'il sentait battre jusque dans ses tempes, fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Et il n'aimait pas faire rire de lui. Bon, il avait assez vu de vidéos d'Hinata pour se douter que la plaisanterie, même s'il ne la saisissait pas, n'était pas méchante, Hinata semblant être l'être le plus innocent et le plus pur de toute la sphère de l'internet, mais quand même.

Il alla sur twitter.

kagssssz : smollhinatriestwitter qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ;)

La réponse, comme d'habitude, ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

smollhinatriestwitter : kagssssz ;)

…

Lorsque Kageyama fit son live mi-annuel, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autant de questions sur Hinata. En fait, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir aucune question sur Hinata, et il fut grandement perturbé par la quantité d'attention que leurs échanges avaient accumulée. Il s'en trouva fortement confus.

― Ce que je pense d'Hinatries ? Euh―

Il regarda la caméra de son ordinateur, puis son écran, voyant les commentaires s'accumuler si vite qu'il ne pouvait les lire. Il regarda son visage, sur l'écran, accoté sur sa main. Il se redressa et fit de vagues mouvements de mains en cherchant quoi dire.

― Je― Et bien c'est euh― une chaîne YouTube… En fait― oui, une chaîne, et j'en pense, en fait… C'est un peu satyrique― je crois ? Ok, on va passer à d'autres questions, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Ah tiens, celle-là : …

napittamnumnul : smollhinatriestwitter AS-TU VU LE LIVE DE kagssssz

fredinfires : smollhinatriestwitter hinata kag parle de toi dans son live ! watch?v=... mdrr il était tlm embarrassé mdrrrrrr

jimjamgotnojams : smollhinatriestwitter bit.y/watch?v=... 26:42 as-tu vu? sa tronche hahahaha tellement nerveux MDR #ishipit

yoongiswagswag : smollhinatriestwitter le live de Kageyama! sempai finally noticed you LOL

eatjiiiiin : avez-vous vu à quel point kagssssz était gêné lorsqu'on lui a parlé de smollhinatriestwitter HAHAHAHAHA #tomate #crush

taetae321 : watch?v=... 26:42 smollhinatriestwitter CUTE

kagssssz : guys stop?

…

Après, ça se calma un peu. Par se calmer, Kageyama voulait dire qu'il était trop embarrassé pour regarder les commentaires maintenant et que donc, par conséquent, il était considérablement moins atteint par ces derniers.

Au même moment, alors que Kageyama pensait que le sujet avait été finalement laissé de côté, sa mère le relança, comme si de rien n'était, en revenant du travail un soir.

― Alors, mon chéri, comment vont les examens ?

Kageyama avait haussé les épaules. Mal, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Kageyama n'avait jamais été doué à l'école, c'était une vérité connue.

― Tu sais, les inscriptions pour l'université débutent bientôt… Il serait temps de commencer à y songer, non ?

Kageyama leva les yeux vers elle, des yeux remplis le plus possible d'horreur et de trahison. Sa mère resta imperturbable.

― Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille à l'université ? objecta-t-il avec une voix plaignante. Mes notes sont terribles, et il n'y a même pas d'université par ici de toute façon. Il va falloir me payer une résidence, je vais avoir une chambre minuscule― je ne pourrai même pas amener toutes mes consoles― et mon matériel, _maman_ ―

Sa mère secoua la tête avec un sourire.

― Ne t'en fais pas. Tu iras à Tokyo, chez ta tante, tout est déjà arrangé. Ça va lui faire plaisir, à elle. Et toi, ça va te faire du bien.

Elle lui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur la cuisse et se leva pour sortir de sa chambre.

― Qui sait, tu pourrais même te faire des amis, là-bas ! Ça ferait changement !

…

Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il connaissait à peine sa tante. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était professeure au primaire, qu'elle avait deux filles qui étaient déjà parties de la maison, et qu'elle aimait les chats. Kageyama détestait les chats, et les enfants. Ça commençait mal.

Dans un élan de rage, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : se plaindre et aller sur internet.

kagssssz : les parents servent-ils à autre chose qu'à faire chier

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir une foule de réponses, qui ne manquèrent pas de le faire sourire. Internet pouvait être cruel, mais il pouvait aussi être très précieux dans des moments comme ça. Une réponse en particulier capta son attention. Il dut la relire à deux fois avant de bien la procéder.

smollhinatriestwitter : kagssssz j'espère que ça va pas trop mal..! sinon, tiens une vidéo de chiens qui jouent dans la neige, ça aide toujours! 1VS8wp4

Malgré lui, Kageyama sentit un sourire se former sur son visage. C'était stupide.

kagssssz : smollhinatriestwitter merci

…

Noël approchait, et Kageyama sentait que ça allait être le Noël le plus froid qu'il y eut depuis des années. Il s'était inscrit à l'université, dans un programme un peu confus, au descriptif de cours semblant vaguement se rapprocher de la sphère des jeux vidéo. Il l'avait fait à contre cœur, par obligation seulement, et aussi enfantin que cela puisse paraitre, il avait l'intention de le faire sentir à ses parents pour la période des fêtes qui approchait.

Kageyama se faisait demander souvent s'il avait l'intention de faire une vidéo spéciale pour Noël.

kagssssz : non.

Il n'avait pas le cœur en fête.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit, au 23 décembre, une vidéo postée par Hinatries-10 intitulée /SPÉCIAL NOËL/ HINATA ESSAIE (EN FAMILLE) : MARIO CARD, il ne put s'empêcher de cliquer.

Il fut surpris de voir apparaître sur l'écran, non pas seulement un Hinata souriant saluant la caméra en levant les pouces en l'air comme d'habitude, mais bien quatre personnes installées, de façon quasi-impressionnante, sur le petit divan. Kageyama reconnu tout de suite Hinata, un chapeau de père noël sur la tête (ridicule), et Kenma, son air toujours impassible au visage, mais avec un petit côté festif, portant un serre-tête avec des cornes de renne. Il avait l'air de vouloir être n'importe où sauf ici.

À côté d'Hinata se tenait un visage nouveau, une petite fille, qui devait avoir― Kageyama était mauvais pour estimer l'âge des enfants― environ 10 ans, qui avait un chapeau de lutin sur la tête. Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Kageyama, voyant ses cheveux roux ébouriffés et partant dans tous les sens, ainsi que ses yeux bruns en amande, pour comprendre quel était son lien de parenté avec Hinata. Elle avait un sourire tout aussi énorme que son frère, mais plus malicieux, fixant directement la caméra sans inhibition aucune.

À la gauche de Kenma se tenait un type beaucoup plus grand et bâti que ce dernier, mais qui devait avoir environ le même âge. Il avait des cheveux noirs et un look de gangster, qui perdait de toute sa crédibilité avec le chapeau en forme de sapin qu'il avait sur la tête. Kageyama fronça les sourcils. C'était qui ?

― _Salut tout le monde !_ s'exclama Hinata, semblant encore plus enjoué que d'habitude, si c'était possible. _Aujourd'hui, on a une petite vidéo spéciale pour vous, dans laquelle on a assemblé nos êtres chers― du moins, une partie. Je vous présente Natsu, ma petite sœur juste ici, qui―_

― _Hinata est nul !_ interrompit la petite fille en faisant des signes de peace avec les deux mains.

― _Merci pour cette intervention, Natsu,_ coupa Hinata en lui donnant subtilement une claque à l'arrière du crâne. _Et on a aussi Kenma, qui irradie de bonheur en ce temps des fêtes, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis on a finalement Kuroo, salut Kuroo, pour ceux qui se demandaient s'il existait vraiment, et bien oui, même moi j'ai du mal à y croire, quelqu'un accepte de sortir avec Kenma, incroyable, le voici._

Kuroo leva une main vers la caméra, son sourire toujours en place. Kageyama était semi-intimidé.

― _Sans plus tarder, allons-y !_

Beaucoup de temps fut passé pour le choix des personnages, trop de temps, définitivement, mais les voir argumenter sur ces caractéristiques triviales avait quand même de quoi faire sourire Kageyama. Natsu finit par prendre Peach, comme elle le voulait au début, Kenma, Waluigi, Kuroo, Bowser, et Hinata, après beaucoup de plaintes et d'hésitations, Yoshi.

La partie commença.

Hinata roula toute la durée du parcours à contresens, sans que personne ne l'en avertisse. Kenma, qui était en tête au début, devint l'ennemi numéro 1 de Kuroo et de la petite sœur d'Hinata, et se ramassa vite troisième. Vers la fin, au milieu de cris et d'insultes, la lutte fut serrée entre Kuroo et Natsu, qui était si véhémente dans ses cris de rage pour une petite fille de son gabarit que c'en était presque impressionnant. Kuroo finit par dépasser la ligne d'arrivée, un cheveu avant Natsu.

Puis, dans un geste complètement inattendu, la manette quitta le bras de Natsu pour venir s'écraser contre le visage de Kuroo.

― _NATSU ?!_ s'écria Hinata.

Kageyama plaça une main contre sa bouche.

Kuroo se plia en deux, ses deux mains couvrant sa mâchoire. Kenma et Hinata eurent une seconde de choc avant d'éclater de rire, si fort que Kageyama dut pratiquement éloigner ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. Natsu semblait la plus choquée d'entre tous, se levant pour aller s'enquérir de la situation de Kuroo avec des excuses affluant par centaines.

Alors que Kuroo se plaignait, que Natsu se confondait en excuses, que Kenma se levait pour aller éteindre la caméra, toujours secoué de fous rires, et qu'Hinata essuyait les larmes d'hilarité qui lui coulaient pratiquement sur le visage, Kageyama eut un étrange pincement au cœur.

…

Hinata publia sur son twitter, pour promouvoir la vidéo, un selfie de lui et Natsu, qui gonflait les joues comme un poisson-globe, leur ridicule accoutrement de Noël toujours sur la tête.

Sans y réfléchir, Kageyama répondit.

kagssssz : smollhinatriestwitter qui est l'ainé d'entre vous deux ?

Hinata répondit, quelques minutes plus tard.

smollhinatriestwitter : kagssssz brûle en enfer

Kageyama sourit.

kagssssz : smollhinatriestwitter joyeux noël à toi aussi

Ce ne fut qu'avant d'aller se coucher qu'il reçut une réponse.

smollhinatriestwitter : kagssssz joyeux noël kageyama-kun! x

…

Les semaines après Noël furent, pour le moins dire, plutôt mouvementées.

Premièrement, il reçut sa lettre d'acceptation à l'université de Tokyo pour laquelle il avait appliqué. Contre toute attente. Deuxièmement, il dut faire ses bagages, sans l'aide de personne ou presque, car _maMAN FAIT ATTENTION MON PC_. Troisièmement, le voilà embarqué pour cinq heures de route, dans le van de son voisin d'en face, avec pour seule et plaisante compagnie ledit voisin d'en face et sa charmante musique des années 90.

― Alors, mon Kaggy. Pendant qu'on y est, explique-moi donc ce que c'est tous ces trucs dans mon coffre. Tu te filmes ? Pendant que tu joues à des jeux ? Est-ce qu'il y a des filles qui te regardent, au moins ?

…

Soyez une star YouTube, qu'ils disaient. Ça sera génial, qu'ils disaient.

Debout devant le bâtiment où habitait sa tante, au cinquième, sans ascenseur, avec toutes ses caisses et ses valises, une fine neige grise commençant à tomber et à s'accumuler sur toutes ses affaires, Kageyama soupira.

Il en aurait au moins pour une dizaine de voyages.

Il détestait déjà Tokyo.

…

― Bonjour tout le monde. Alors, premièrement, désolé de l'absence d'une semaine, j'étais en plein déménagement. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, mon environnement de tournage a changé. Je suis maintenant à Tokyo pour l'université― enfin, bon. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer trois schémas de―

…

smollhinatriestwitter : kagssssz tu es à Tokyo ? comment tu trouves ça ?

kagssssz : smollhinatriestwitter gris

…

― Vous en avez de la chance, vous, dis-donc, de commencer l'université en février seulement ! Ça vous fait deux bons mois de vacances tout ça, ma foi !

Kageyama hocha la tête face à sa tante, mâchouillant les sushis qu'elle avait préparé avec appétit, mais avec retenue. Elle était beaucoup plus joviale que dans son souvenir, ne ressemblant en rien à la figure austère de son père, mais Kageyama, n'étant chez elle que depuis une petite semaine, n'était pas encore complètement à l'aise. Heureusement, elle semblait compréhensive, et avait la conversation facile, monologuant les trois quarts du temps, ce que Kageyama appréciait chez les gens car, ainsi, son mutisme à lui passait plus inaperçu.

― Comme j'aimerais pouvoir avoir autant de vacances ! poursuivit-elle en se resservant. Le primaire recommence beaucoup plus tôt. Demain, déjà, soupira-t-elle. Les fêtes auront passé en coup de vent, dis-donc ! Je ne les aurai pas vu filer !

Kageyama approuva à nouveau, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il était censé dire à ça.

― Tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer, au moins ? Toute la journée, ici, tout seul, sans personne…

― Non, répondit Kageyama.

Sa tante secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

― C'est vrai ! Avec l'internet, on n'est jamais seul. Mes filles disaient tout le temps ça. Et bien c'est tant mieux, ma foi ! Tant mieux, que je dis !

…

Kageyama passa donc la semaine qui suivit, seul, dans l'immense ville qu'était Tokyo. Enfin, dans la ville, c'était un grand mot. Il sortit, en sept jours, littéralement une seule fois dehors, au Konbini juste en face, et c'était pour aller acheter du lait avec l'argent que sa tante lui avait laissé sur le comptoir. Il était un adulte, oui. Mais Tokyo, c'était bruyant, plein de gens, et ça fait faisait franchement peur.

Ce fut donc avec une horreur muette qu'il reçut, vers 10h du matin le mercredi, le texto de sa tante.

 **OBA REIKA-SAN 10 :18 A.M.**

Salut Kageyama. J'ai oublié mon repas pour ce midi dans le frigo. Tu serais un amour de me l'amener au 4-11-44 Minami-Azabu, Minato-ku, Tōkyō 106-8514. Avant 11h stp. Bisous xoxoxox

Encore en pyjama, la marque d'oreiller probablement toujours estampée sur la joue, Kageyama agrippa le sac dans le petit réfrigérateur (tout est était petit à Tokyo. Tout. Kageyama n'arrêtait pas de se cogner partout), enfila un manteau, tapa l'adresse dans Google maps. Il vit qu'il neigeait encore dehors et que c'était trente minutes de marche pour se rendre.

Quelle belle façon de commencer la journée, songea-t-il en s'enroulant un foulard autour de la tête avec un grognement.

Il partit donc, et arriva 15 bonnes minutes avant onze heures, intérieurement fier d'avoir réussi à battre Google Maps. En attendant, debout, tout seul, la neige s'accumulant sur sa tête et ses épaules alors qu'il se tenait à l'extérieur de la grille de la cour d'école où travaillait sa tante, Kageyama songea qu'il devait avoir l'air très louche. Il entra subtilement dans la cour, et se colla contre un mur en espérant passer inaperçu.

Il entendit la cloche de 11h sonner, et vit devant ses yeux une foule d'enfants se déverser à l'extérieur de l'école, criant et riant, courant vers leurs parents, et Kageyama résista à l'envie de grogner, ou de les taper.

Il se recroquevilla un peu, en attendant que sa tante sorte, car elle devait bien sortir, non ? Elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que Kageyama _entre_ dans le bâtiment ?

― Kageyama ?

Et puis, le choc. Il y eut une brève fraction de seconde durant laquelle Kageyama se demanda à qui appartenait cette voix, qui n'était définitivement pas celle de sa tante, qui l'interpellait, lui qui ne connaissait absolument personne à Tokyo. Il tourna la tête pour voir, à quelque pas de lui, proche, beaucoup trop proche, en chair et en os, deux personnes qu'il reconnut beaucoup trop rapidement.

Car à quelques pas de lui se tenait, immanquablement, Hinata de la chaîne Hinatries-10, emmitouflé dans un immense manteau d'hiver, un bonnet sur tête camouflant vaguement ses mèches rousses qui partaient dans les tous les sens, et ses yeux immenses là, bien réels, le fixant avec un air surpris qui devait refléter le sien. À sa droite, accrochée à son bras, le dévisageant suspicieusement, se tenait la petite fille qui portait un chapeau de lutin dans la dernière vidéo, mais qui maintenant n'avait que de gros caches oreilles, qui faisaient presque la taille de son petit visage à eux seuls.

Kageyama ouvrit et ferma la bouche, comme un poisson.

― Euh― oui ? articula-t-il finalement.

!?

Un sourire immense se placarda sur le visage d'Hinata, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement en joignant une main cachée dans une mitaine sur son front.

― Ouf, une chance ! J'avais tellement peur de m'être trompé et que ce ne soit pas toi, tu imagines la honte ? _Woah_.

Kageyama cligna des yeux. Deux fois.

― Euh―

Wow, incroyable, Kageyama. Le charme d'un bok-choy trop cuit.

― Tu parles d'un _hasard_ , c'est incroyable, que dans tout Tokyo on tombe l'un sur l'autre, comme ça, c'est complètement _dingue_ ―

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? tenta-t-il maladroitement de demander sans que ça ne sonne trop rudement― sans succès.

Le sourire d'Hinata disparut momentanément, surpris qu'il était probablement du ton involontairement froid de Kageyama, et celui-ci s'en voulut instantanément. Hinata eut un petit rire, et gratta la neige au sol d'un petit coup de botte en baissant les yeux.

― Je viens chercher Natsu, en fait, pour l'amener manger à la maison. Étant donné que j'ai le temps et que l'uni n'a pas encore commencé…

Kageyama baissa les yeux vers la fillette qui le fixait intensément, sans cligner des yeux. Ce fut son tour d'être mal à l'aise. Il essaya d'y aller pour l'humour― ce qui était toujours une mauvaise idée.

― Ah, dit-il avec un drôle de ton, c'est toi, la nouvelle star d'internet ?

Natsu ne rit pas. Elle continua de le dévisager avec un air vaguement inquiétant. Kageyama se racla la gorge. Bon sang, qu'il était mauvais avec les enfants.

― Ouais, se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement, en fait, tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis alors c'est bizarre―

― Tu es Kageyama Tobio de la chaîne Kags0000, répliqua-t-elle sans hésiter, mais en ne défronçant pas les sourcils. Mon frère parle tout le temps de toi, c'est pénib―

― Ça va, merci Natsu, coupa Hinata avec un sourire un peu trop figé, plaquant vivement une main contre la bouche de la fillette. Bon, ben, c'est pas tout, mais on va y aller, hein, nous ? On est pressé, après tout, salut, c'était super de t'avoir parlé, à plus―

Kageyama eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un vague mouvement de main, comme pour les retenir (et leur dire _quoi_?), qu'ils étaient déjà disparus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Kageyama cligna des yeux, regarda la cour d'école vidée, et le repas de sa tante dans sa main.

Sans y réfléchir, il partit à toute vitesse dans la direction vers laquelle Hinata et sa sœur avaient filé.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, malgré les klaxons et les plaques de glaces, pour, au détour d'un bâtiment, les retrouver. De dos, ils avaient l'air de marcher vite et d'être en plein débat sur quelque chose, mais ils étaient déjà trop loin pour que Kageyama ne puisse espérer saisir de quoi ils parlaient.

― Hé ! les héla-t-ils.

Ils se retournèrent. Même à cette distance, Kageyama pouvait voir les grands yeux d'Hinata, surpris, le fixant. Il oublia vite ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir l'intention de leur dire en les rappelant comme ça. Il fit de vagues gestes avec ses mains gantées, cherchant ses mots.

― À― à quelle université tu as dit que tu allais ?

Nastu jeta un regard à son frère, qui rit un peu nerveusement.

― Je n'ai pas dit d'université, lui répondit-il finalement en parlant assez fort pour qu'il l'entende malgré les voitures. Mais― je vais à Waseda.

Ok. Waseda. Cool. Bien.

Kageyama hocha la tête.

― Moi aussi, répondit-il.

Hinata sourit et hocha la tête à son tour. Kageyama était sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas le petit sourire complice qu'il lui adressait.

― On se croisera là-bas, ajouta Kageyama.

Le sourire d'Hinata s'agrandit.

― Oui, lui répondit-il en hochant la tête. Tu sais comment me rejoindre.

Et alors― bon sang― Kageyama vous le jurerait― Hinata lui fit un clin d'oeil― un vrai. Et Kageyama perdit plus ou moins tous ses moyens.

Il voulut lever sa main pour les saluer alors qu'ils se retournaient finalement pour poursuivre leur chemin, mais c'était la main dans laquelle il tenait le sac en plastique contenant le repas de sa tante, avec lequel il ne manqua pas de se frapper lui-même très gracieusement en plein visage.

Tokyo était définitivement un grand endroit, bruyant et effrayant, mais tout comme l'était Internet, en fait.

Et dans les deux cas, c'était possible d'avoir de belles surprises.

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël à tous ! En particulier à Itannya, alias TaeTae, alias Dipshit, alias reine de mon coeur 3, à qui ce petit OS est dédié. J'ai essayé de romantiser minimalement la vie de l'internet, qui nous avale toutes deux depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il ne faut pas avoir espoir que ça nous arrive. 10 points pour toi si tu trouves toutes les références à toi dans ce OS (il y en a qui sont plus subtiles que d'autres).**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Et que, comme moi, si vous passez votre congé des fêtes à perdre votre temps à lire des fics, celle-là vous aura au moins un peu divertie.**

 **À plus!**

 **Karelyss~**


End file.
